Pokemon emerald - vitality of the idiots (rebooted)
by Eggy-boy
Summary: A story of friendship trust and love all shoved into the world of pokemon. Follow Beryl emerald vixen the third as he tried to make it in a world seemingly against him. His world is changing. Now let's hope that's a good thing. Plead review, I want to be a writer, and I'm probably going to need all the criticism I can get. Thank you in advanced! Updating every wensday -Guzz73
1. Hell Yeah! New beginnings

So just now, thought about asking you "how the hell did you get in my head," but I switched and thought "hey, i might as well make my new freinds feel welcome,".

My names Beryl emerald vixen the third, but I usually just tell people to call me berry. I'm kinda glad that you got here. This really heavy box fell on my head And I've felt kinda funny for the last few minutes. That's when I met you.

I'm kinda angry at my mom since it's her fault the box fell. Me n' my mom are finally moving to a new place in hoenn. I've gotta admit I'm kinda happy I'm finally gonna have a place to sleep after all the time spent outside in sinnoh.

Anyways I think the town I'm moving into is named Littleroot. I actually found out that my dad used to live here at one point. He left alot of stuff in hoenn and since my mom legally could take some of it, she pawned alot of it. We took dishes and all kinds of crap I could care less about. But she still made me lift and carry all the stuff onto the moving truck.

You see wher. This is going?

THATS RIGHT! she made me get in the back of the moving truck cuz mom wanted a place for her Pokémon to sit. And I really didn't like That pokemon. That lopunny was a lil shit that knew she had it better than me. I would tell it off to it's face, but last time I tried I got my ass kicked by a certain pair of fluffy paws and my mom didn't let me eat anything for a week exept for bitter berries.

From the inside the rattling of plates and dishes is almost all I could hear! My mom probably took another sharp turn.

"Fuckin' hell mom learn to drive," I stood up and rubbed the back of my head in agony. "Everytime you take a turn the boxes collapse on me dammit!"

"Stop yelling we're almost to our new place!" She kept screaming. "and stop using curse words before I come back there and beat 'em out of you,"

I mumbled a few insults under my breath and talked back.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T DRIVE ON THIS DAMN ROCKY ROAD I WOULD SHUT UP!"

When the car stopped i heard the door open in front of me and the bright sun totally screwed my eyes. Who gave it the right to beam like that. Fuckin dick sun.

Lopunny snickered as it passed me, my mom followed and didn't even try to check up on me as I crawled out of the truck about to vomit. Putting eleven-year-olds in the back of a truck should be illegal.

Well after that I went inside my new place. Passing by a few Pokémon who were helping my mom unpack. Lopunny was going nuts over some vigoroth.

"Hey mom," I yelled.

She stopped whatever she was doing and glares at me. Probably didn't like the fact that I was telling at her.

"You room is up the stairs past the first door," she said.

"But the only room up there… isn't that an attic? She looked at me funny.

"Of course! Where else would you sleep, we can't let anyone else know your here,"

Deciding not to argue, I went up to my room to find my stuff already there. Meaning my backpack, and some clothes. I forgot that mom had sold my stuff over the years while we traveled. She never even told me how much money we had. But it couldn't had been that much. The only pokemon mom ever did catch was that lopunny. And ever since we d to start traveling we never got to settle down until now.

I always wondered why she never spent that money on me.  
I walked over to my pack, tripping over a box.

It wasn't there just a second ago…

I looked at it, it didn't look like it was mine. "HEY!" I yelled, "There's some old box up here!" No response.  
I grabbed it and put it on my blow up bed, but it was completely wrapped in tape. So I had go downstairs and grab a knife. I snuck down, passed by my mom and lopunny. And guess what they were doing with the movers Pokémon. Well I can't say, cuz Pokémon's supposed to be child friendly and shit. Anyways I was able to grab a knife, before bolting back up to my room. The movers Pokémon had left and now my mom was drinking who knows what with lopunny by her side .

I closed the attic door before going back to the box and lighting a match for some light. I carefully jammed the knife into the small box before finally getting through the layer of tape. I ripped off the lid…


	2. My dad's an idiot

I ripped off the lid and threw it out the open window. There was an awful stench and a ton of plastic stuffed around everything.

First a note.

"To my son,"

I paused. My heart skipped a beat for a second. I was caught off gaurd

I'm guessing that when you get this box that you would want to know where I am,"

"Not really" I mumbled jokingly, but I read on.

"I send this box for you specif-

Specifa- uggh, "I really need to practice my reading,"

Spe-ci-fi-cally for you. Now dont try to find me and stop thinking about looking for me."

"What?" I said aloud. My heart started to sink when I realised that that was the end of the note. I thought he missed me for a second.

I pull the stuff out of the box. there was a pokeball, and what looked like a old rotten berry.

Wow cool i- wait he sent me a pokeball? A POKEBALL!The one thing keeping me from leaving the town was a lack of pokemon help for the outside world, and he gave me the the one tool that could help me with that? What a dumbass.

Welp now that I have a pokeball I guess I could go outside now. But it was getting dark, so I just jumped on to my bed for the night.

The next morning I awoke to a glass hitting the floor. I got dressed and ran downstairs, turns out it was just lopunny trying to grab a cup of coffee. She also spilled all the grounds on the floor. Where did my mom even get the money for this stuff!?

She turned towards me in a daze, probably still tired. Her eyes widened when she saw me and she looked down and gasped. I hoped that I remembered to put on pants as I looked down. Luckily I did, but what she was looking at was the pokeball I was grasping in my left hand. Basically a large "kick me out of the house sign" I guess.

She looked down to me, before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and calling for mom in pokemon speech. They double teamed me, moms lopunny grabbing my legs and forcefully dragging me into the air. And letting me flop around mid air.

Lopunny was quick and my mom went for the door flinging it open as lopunny used jump kick, sending me flying out while still flopping around like a fish on land. That's when I heard the door lock from the inside.

"HEY! Let me back in, you can't kick me out without my stuff!"

I should have held my tongue, cuz next thing I know lopunny's puffy paws plopped out the attic window dropping my backpack, my few clothes, and my dignity plus a pack of mutherfuckin pop tarts. Hell yeah I fuckin love pop tarts.

I guess that Pokémon really did have it out for me. She was a bitch.

But at least I have my pop tarts


	3. pop tarts and lolis

I put on my backpack and started walking. Eating a yummy pop tart.

"Welp most kids my age leave home anyways. Now I just have to find a Pokémon to be my partner or whatever. On the plus side, I finally had a chance to go out and do what I've always wanted to do, whatever I want!" I spoke aloud.

After I was kicked out, I went off to visit the neighbor's house. But they weren't home. Luckily in the Pokémon world almost all doors are unlocked, so I went in and raided their fridge.

I went upstairs out of boredom and a need for syrup. and immediately busted the door open yelling "OFFICER JENNY OPEN UP" cuz why the duck not. but i accidentally walked in on a girl, a pants-less girl. She froze, and I froze. We stared at each other for a while until she was able to pull up her pants.

"Who the heck are you? She asked sitting down on her soft looking bed. And why are you peeping on me in my under where?"

Before I can try to explain myself I hear the front door open and a loud " oh sapphire im home!"

I jump in fear and with no other choice I opened the window, said "see ya on the flip side," to the girl, and leaping onto the lower roof, rolling onto the wet grass. Shit that hurt.

The fall was a pain but I was glad that I made it out of there alive, and with my breakfast still in my hands. I get up and pop my first pop tart into my mouth hole. Luckily the one exit in this town was a few steps ahead of me so I slowly but surely make my way. I mean who would want to stop me now- oof!

I feel a something hit me in the back of the head like somebody had run into me. Not hard, but it did pinch.

I turn around about to ask about the big deal and what it was, but it was immediately filled with something else...

A tongue, and it wasn't mine. Before I had time to respond I was hit with a rush of minty fresh breath and arms that choked my lower back.

I finally pull away before getting a good look at who just gave me my first kiss.

She had short lime green hair and a few red, blue and green bows to go with it. Wearing what looked like a crop top on top of a one piece swimsuit. Plus she looked kinda chubby too. At first I thought it was that girl from before, sapphire, but I was very, very wrong.

This girl had slightly tanned skin and clothing more suited for a beach. Who was this grill?


	4. Stalker of the young kind

"Who was this girl?" I thought to myself.

"Nice to see you again loverboy3"

"The fuck, who are you?!" She cringed a bit but my tone didn't seem to get past her..

"I'm the girl who's gonna be your wife, Berry."

"Wha-how did you know my name," I asked, lips still covered in her shiny blue lipstick. "and you still haven't told me who you are! And why would you choose me to be your boyfriend!?"

"I said husband luv, and don't you remember me? You told me back in johto that you would marry me, but I had to move away... but my cousin told me that you'd be movin here so I thought id find my husband."

"Wait ... Sunnygo?! I said i'd be your husband back in kindergarten"...

"That's my name luv, but why not call me your little bunny?" She asked with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Hell No, and you moved to littleroot?"

"Nope, I moved to Rustboro, and came here just to propose an offer."

(oh shit I don't think she'll be leaving any time soon)

'Wait, don't you need a pokemon if you want to travel?" I asked filled with curiosity and some fear.

"Actually luv, that's a part of my offer. What pokemon do you have in your ball there?"

"Oh uh I actually just found this empty, I was going to go and catch my first Pokémon right now!"

"Aww, luv you're a newbie "giggle" well, my offer is that if you promise to stay with me and be the best husband ever, I'll help you start off with your journey. She winked. Please say yes!1"

(Oh my arceus what tv show raised her), I stand there with one pop tart left, thinking.


	5. uwu owo XD

I stood there weighing out my options. Coming to a final decision, I crack my last pop tart in half, and try to share with Sunnygo in an attempt to accept her offer without touching her. But it failed cuz she leapt onto me in joy. Stealing the pop tart half out of my hand.

"Oh thank you love! You've made me so hap-" I cut her off.

"Wait, I will go with you, but only as friends for now. I mean, we're only eleven, and to become wife and husband so quickly seems weird. Since we haven't seen each other since kindergarten."

She got off of me with a disappointed look in her eyes and I could tell she was about to cry. So I had to add onto my part of the offer.

"Okay Sunnygo, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend, but let's get to know each other before you scare the shit out of me by pouncing on me again."

She looked disappointed, but at least she wasn't crying.

"So we can still be together? Forever?" She whimpered.

"Uh yes..."

She wiped her face, and put a smile on it. I had to admit it was one hell of a smile. I grasped my ball thinking about how I would catch a Pokémon. Then I realized something.

"Uh Sunnygo, you said that you have a Pokémon right."

"Oh yeah love, why, do you need some help?"

"Can I see them, I asked hoping to find something that would help me."

"Yeah you can see em' she said, pulling up her crop top."

I stood confused, not like I've seen stuff like this before. But she surprised me by taking a bag from under her top . Then taking a ball out of the bag. This is my Pokémon love,

She opened the ball and a bright light blinded me, I recognized the Pokémon. I remember that Sunnygo wasn't the only think that I remembered from back in Johto!


	6. Which is the witch?

The bright blue light blinded me, but when I was finally able to open my fucking eyes the morning sun started beaming onto the sentret that saved my life years ago.

I felt like I was glowing as I crouched down and asked if it remembered me.

"Sen- SENTRET SEN SEN!" He was hopping around making the same face It made back then.

"Wow you look way stronger, been pumpin iron or somthin?"

"Yup luv its been a while, but he's gone from level 2 to level 17!"

"Yup, you remember me," I said in jumping up and down in unison with sentret.

Sunnygo seemed exited too, way too fuckin excited…

"*giggle* it's been years since the last time we've been together like this, she reached into her bag and pulled something out, it was a camera, looked old. Like a preschoolers toy"

"Why don't we take a picture for our home in the future 3"

I paused and took a quick pic. And took a lunch break. Luckily Sunnygo made some sandwiches for the occasion before leaving home. I sat there with Sunnygo sitting extremely close onto me passed out after eating four sandwiches on her own, and sentret laying close. I had already explained my situation to both of them and now all I needed was a sure ways to catch a pokemon.

While staring off into the distance I notice someone walking past. She glanced over and glared at me. I get up tryin' to get a better fucking look cuz I can't see shit with this bright ass sun, do clouds even exist in hoenn."sigh"

As I closed in on her, and it turns out to be sapphire, the girl who I caught without pants. She didn't seem to be weirded out about it anymore. Just angry.

I walked over to her. In a sad attempt to say sorry.

"So um.. Sapphire was it, I'm sorry about going into your room and-"

"You're not sorry about that.. I saw the look in your eyes when you saw my butt your pervert. I bet you would've stayed longer if my mom didn't interrupt your little show perv. I actually was going to go and tell my dad about you! I wonder what he'll say when I tell him…


	7. KITTEN FIGHT

"When I tell my dad about you, I bet he'll,"

"He'll what?" We both turned our heads to a drowsy Sunnygo walking over. She had packed up after she awoke, and sentret was in its ball.

"Tell your dad what?" she asked butting into the conversation. "Why are you being so mean to my man?!".

"Well YOUR boyfriend walked in on me while I was naked."

"YOU were NOT naked, you had a shirt on!" Sunnygo gave me a dirty look.

"A-And how was I supposed to know you were getting dressed, I didn't mean to intrude and see your bare ass."

"Oh you didn't mean to intrude but you were being a REAL intruder. You came in through the front door, raided our kitchen and exited through my window, and watch your language, this is Pokémon, it's supposed to be child friendly."

"Don't be a dick, wanted to say sorry," I said glancing at the ground, "Sunnygo I- I didn't mean to see her like that"

"Well see you pervs later, I'm off to rustboro to challenge the gym, something neither of you would get close t-"

Sunnygo looked up, and lifted her shirt again, this time revealing a bathing suit with one whole badge pinned to it. "Don't insult Berry unless you want me to thrash you."

"And who are you? The pervert's little cheerleader?"

"I'm Sunnygo the swimmer, and I don't enjoy you insulting me or my friend like that."

"Well whatever, I'm Sapphire the soon-to-be champion, and if you mess with me i'll destroy you. I'm off to rustboro, and just to be nice, I won't tell my dad. Just stay away creeps, I'm out."

I sighed in relief as she walks away, but my joy was cut short when I relished the many things Sunnygo must be thinking.

But she just smiled, I guess she was okay with it.

"The next girl you see naked better be me, now c'mon, I'm gonna help you catch a Pokémon luv." She pecked my cheek and pulled on my shirt. We're going on an adventure.


	8. Bribes are for the weak

"So berrrry," Sunnygo grabbed my arm."it's been about an hour and I know you've been waiting. What Pokémon did you want to catch?"

"No idea, I just was gonna catch the first thing to jump at my face."

"So I was your first catch?" Sunnygo eagerly yelled.

I was going to respond to her little comment but she kissed me and told me to follow her.

I wiped off my face as she showed me an area I've never seen. Except for the hundred times i've seen it before.

"This is the tall grass luv, you can find all kinds of Pokémon in there, and since you have that pokeball, you have one chance to catch something of you own."

(holy shit it took us forever to get here)

I run into the tall grass, and immediately run into a Pokémon, well three Pokémon, and they all looked pissed as fuckin' hell! I must've stepped on their lunch or somethin'

They get me against a tree, and I feel as if it's the end of my oh so short journey. I see my life flash before my eyes and… well, except for the time I almost died it's kind of sucked up until this point. I realized I had nothing to lose, so i I grabbed random junk from my pockets and started hurling it at the ferocious Pokémon.

Until I reached for my back pocket. And held my pop tart high in the sky. The pissed off creatures didn't care, but soon enough I heard rustling in the bushes, and a Pokémon leaped out, and clawed it from my hands. It scarfed it down the pop tart like it hadn't eaten for weeks.

she turned to me like she wanted more, so I did the smartest thing I could imagine. I said, "I could get you more stuff as good as that, if you help me with them," I pointed at the three Pokémon that still looked pissed as fuuuuuuuck!

Next thing I know the dog Pokémon thing completely rekt my three enemies! It turned to me proud barked loudly. I pulled out my poke ball and the little dog looked at me funny, but dove for the ball. Three shakes, and BAM I "caught" my first Pokémon. i got up, stepping over the fainted pokemon bodys. And happily jogged over to Sunnygo. Who didn't seem to be watching me, kinda looked like she was writing something down. "Hey Sunnygo! I just caught a Pokémon, can you help me out, I don't know what the duck she is"

" Sure luv I have a dex. Let her out."

I let out the Pokémon I just "caught", and she looked up at us.

"Aww LUV she IS ABSOLUTELY adorable-"

The Pokémon snarled at Sunnygo!! BARK BARK BABABARK BAR!!!11!1!!!1

"NEVERMIND LUV NOT ADORABLE :X" sunnygo leapt onto me and I struggle to hold her weight over mine. She was thick af.

I guess it doesn't like being called cute


	9. more thirsty than hungry

"So Sunnygo how about scanning her with your dex for me, I want to know what kind of power i'm dealing with!"

"Okay luv, but only because you asked," beep beep boop beep.

POOCHYENA, THE BITE POKEMON (ability:run away) lv:4

"Bite Pokémon huh, no wonder your fangs are so fuckin' sharp you could chew through bones with those. Hey Sunnygo, can't you nickname Pokémon?"

" Uh yeah luv, but I don't think,"

"I'm gonna call you kiwi, cuz you're so freakin fuzzy!" I said leaning down to pat its soft furry little head. Now to fulfill my promise, so kiwi how would you like to grab a bite with us?

"Well- uh Berry I don't think we should eat w-with her, she kind of scares me."

"Aww c'mon why not, I mean she liked my pop tart I wanna know what other foods she likes!" Sunnygo twitched. "Oh and you too of course!" I quickly mentioned.

"Alright, oldale town is straight ahead. We'll get there in about an hour, we could stop there for a bite. Sound good luv?" She looked at me, and her gaze pierced my heart.

"Sure, but it would have to be your treat, I have literally no money."

Sunnygo looked kind of sad, "I hope you'll be able to buy me dinner in the future luv, I don't want to regret coming to find you." I figured she didn't want to be as poor as my family if we were to actually get married (which I doubt would ever happen), but after staring at her for what felt like more than five seconds, just to make her feel better I leaned in. I looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hand and tried to make a joke, "as long as I listen to you, we can't fail, my love."

She started blushing like crazy after that, and her hands turned clammy, she started drooling and next thing I know she was in my mouth for the second time today. It was moist.

After that whole thing with the blushing and the drooling and damn, the kissing, I tried asking her about what happened, but she said didn't even remember touching to me. I could tell she was just a bit embarrassed or whatever So we kept going, and she gave me tips on the tall grass. She even told me about something she's been studying, called it grinding. But since the sun finally decided to take a goddamn break and let the moon take over since we had to go straight to oldale for the night.


	10. getting seriouser

"The Pokémon centers will take your Pokémon and heal 'em up for you, and there are rooms that trainers can stay at during the night," Sunnygo has just started explaining stuff to me when I thought of something important.

"Uh, hey Sunnygo? I've been thinking, do all trainers have to have a trainer card? I mean, i saw yours when I went through your stuff, and I've seen trainers show their cards to officer jenny's so would I need one if I go two a Pokémon center?"

" huh, I've never thought about that. Don't worry sweetie, I live in rustboro remember, there's probably like, five places for that sort of thing luv."

We kept talking and I snuck a sandwich out of her bag, splitting it with Kiwi. Guess we weren't gonna get dinner tonight.

"Whelp we finally made it to the Pokémon center," said sunnygo. Nurse joy was asleep on the counter. Sunnygo looked too tired to even try and ask for a room, so I snuck behind the counter and stole a random room key. It took awhile but we finally made it to our room. Sunnygo went to the bathroom, and I followed. I didn't have any pj's so I left on my underwear and shirt, I guess Sunnygo had the same problem though. All she had on was a training bra and some shorts. But she had already fallen asleep with sentren and Kiwi on the bed with her. I turned off the light and used my sneak powers to quietly leap into bed. I snuggled up, until thinking for a second. The only thing keeping Sunnygo from snuggling me was our two Pokémon. I tried not to focus on it and close my eyes for the night.

After sleeping softly in bed for a few hours I am shooketh awake, and I hear scratching at the door.

It's Kiwi, I guess she needed to go outside and use the bush…

I crawl out of the bed, opening the door for her, watching her leave, and just chill in the doorway. She was digging a hole; I didn't get why. Looking outside, the sun just starting to rise, lazy bastard rising so slow. Kiwi runs back over but turns around. I look into eh same direction where she's looking and see two trainers who look like they were just done battling. And see one trainer give money to the other. MONEY, If only I were to battle with kiwi maybe I could make some cash! I keep thinking about this until we make it back to the room. Where something else catches the corner of my eye, a girl, Sunnygo, waking up in bed, leaning forward and did a cute yawn. I felt I was staring, and then I realized her bra was gone…

A-far-more-than-questioning-more-like-absolutely- fucking-braindead look covered my face.

"HOLY SHIT HER BATTLE READY ARMOR!" I yell. Where the hell? Oh my shit Kiwi.

I bent down and made the angriest sounding whisper to kiwi

"Did you bury her bra?! I need you to get that thing back before-"

"Ohhh Berrrrrryyyy… did you get messy with me while I was sleeping luv? My bra is off, but thanks to you I am ON. I know you on to luv, I can see your pan-"

I interrupt ,"No you're a half asleep twelve-year-old. Now- Hun," I walked towards her not trying to look at her childlike figure. I got closed enough and pecked her forehead and told her to go back to sleep .

"But luvv I want you to have your way with meeee!"

I pecked her before she finished her kinky sentence, and luckily now she complied.

I put on my headband and backpack and walked outside grabbing Sunnygos dex, and taking kiwi with me. I looked, crouched down and dug up her bra. And started crouching to kiwi.

"Look can you like, not do that again. This girl is probably crazy so i'd rather not end up as her slave or something."

"BarkBRKKRKRBARBKABKRBKA"

(translation: I do what I want)

"No need to be rude,"

"Brkbakrbakrbaarka"

(YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!)

"Duck no Kiwi, humans can't talk to pokemon you idiot! And as I was saying when she wakes up I'll take all of us down to the dining hall, if you help me win some battles. And we both have to take it seriously. Or else we don't pay for all we can eat."

She scoffed at me. But I guess she got the message.

"Now let's put that grinding thing to good use, were gonna go back to the tall grass and practice, just like Sunnygo said. Well come back for her in about an hour. And No funny business!"


	11. uh oh loli o's

So about an hour into this and we've spent this time getting rekt and wrecking some wild Pokémon, but luckily I got you a bit stronger, c'mon Kiwi lets go wake up Sunnygo so we can grab some damn good food." We run back, and surprisingly, we see something terrifyingly beautiful….

I shove the door open, Sapphire was there, and Sunnygo was there and they were both naked as Hell, with the exception of their underwear. Sentret was going nuts in the corner,Sapphire was flopping like crAzy and Sunnygo was awkwardly stuttering to herself . And I just stood there, putting Kiwi back in her ball before this could get worse.

"Dangdut why are both of you pervs in my room?!"

"Your room? Berry got this room last night!"

"Oh that funny because I had pre ordered this room specifically for today a WEEK AGO! What kind of kinky crap have you perverts done on my bed."

"Nothing, we've done nothing." Now they're both looking in my direction, Sunnygo starts to blush. Sapphire quickly crouches to the floor and throws on a top as she's already wearing panties.

"I thought I told you pervs not to follow me. I'm calling the cops.. Wait no, I think I'm gonna have to beat your creepy stalking habits out of you Myself!"

"Hey we're not stalters! But-Like a Pokémon battle?" I probably seemed a little too eager. "A real Pokémon battle?! Hell yeah I bet Sunnygo could take you on."

"LUV WHAT?"

"Actually, I would rather taker on a certain one of you purvs. Berry and me in a one vs one. In exactly one hour meet me behind the Pokémon center. And get dressed before goin there, I'm talking to you topless. See you perverts later." she said staggering off.

Sunnygo finally realized her topless thing had happened and saw me holding her bra, she eagerly extended her arms out towards me trying to give me a full view. But I just handed it to her and handed her some other clothes too, before she basically forced me to watch her get dressed… and she did it in the post reverse-stripper way possible But I'm like eleven so I shouldn't be thinking about that kinda stuff yet.

Anyway, after she got dressed we went down to the dining hall and as promise, was able to give Kiwi some delicious grub.

"So Sunnygo, how did sapphire get in?"

"I don't know," she said in a shrill tone, "I just went to the bathroom and when I came out she was there, in her underwear. Looking pissed off… why weren't you there?! You scared me being all gone like that. I thought you ran away.."

"Oh I was outside "grinding" with Kiwi, I wanted to start battling so we could make money. But now one of us has to battle her. Did you really get scared when I was gone? What would you be scared about, your the smart one!"

She froze and blushed at me. A shiver flowed up her body. But she continued.

"Well luv, Y'know how the jerk challenges us. we don't have to accept the fight. I mean all our stuffs packed. We could just leave…"


	12. Weaker than we thinker

We were about a mile away from the Pokémon center, I had given Kiwi's ball to Sunnygo before we left and now she's all healed up. We totally just bolted from that place. it was kind of funny.

"Do you think that was right luv?to just leave like that…" asked Sunny.

"What? It was your idea to bolt, I only followed so I could grind some more. you know what, i'm going back."

"Wait luv no! what if her pokemon are too strong! She could thrash and pound you and, and!"

It took three turns

All Sapphire had was a level 5 torchic

I beat her after a growl and like 2 shitting tackles. It was easier that some of the wild battles i've been in.

"Whelp perv I guess you win, here take some cash even though I hate you."

Holy crap she gave me like twenty bucks, pokedollar? Whatever, I just knew it felt amazing. My first payout, Kiwi even seems proud as she pranced around snarling and probably marking her territory.

"WOOO GO Berry!1" Sunnygo and Sentret were cheering me one even though the battle was over.

"Welp see you never, don't follow me again perverts, next time i'll destroy you!"

And after sending all those confusing signals then she ran away. Never to be seen again until next time.

I didn't actually need to heal after that. I put the money in my pocket and ran over to Sunnygo to celebrate. But I forgot that she like to smooch. she leapt onto me and her legs wrapped around me, her arms wrapped around my neck, her tongue pounding my tongue into submission.

God damn where did a twelve year old learn to kiss like that, is she trying to send me to the hospital or some shit. Aww well, at least she's nicer than mom and lopunny.

"Alright luv where to next? I was hoping we could go to the next route and we could finally battle some good trainers of your skill level. And we have all day so why not just train?" For once I was 100% on board with her idea, and followed her to the next route as our adventure continued.


	13. where was I?

This next route was filled with trainers, bug catchers, youngsters, I by the end of the day I had only lost 30 buck and made like 200! And kiwi leveled up to like 11 too.

And Sunnygo was even able to battle with Sentret, and when I watched, I was relieved that it still knew surf after all this time. All this time… damn, if it wasn't for , that Sentret. I wonder if it still remembered the drowning game. Maybe we could play it sometime.

Anyways, I remember back in kindergarten, long before Sunnygo moved away. Me and her didn't really like each other that much. I thought that girls had cooties and she thought boys were icky y'know. Though one day,I i was dumped at her house by my mom. That was when my mom went through what i think was her midlife crisis, except now i think she just went looking for dad. Me and her had to live together so we ended up getting close. Then one day a incident involving a huge earthquake Pokémon, were trapped under many, many layers of posters, chairs brick and junk. Me and her, just sitting in what used to be our school. Was now a graveyard. Us few survivors ended up being forced to stick together. We were just kids…

"Ohh luv! Guess who just won you some lunch money3 luv? You wake?"

"Wha- uh yeah just thinking about old shit. I still can't believe we were scared of sapphire, she wuz weak as HELL!"

"Welp at least she didn't thrash us, her ass was so big if she sat on us…"

"Wait did you just say, ass?" I questioned.

Sunny looked surprised.

"What luv no- i- I guess you're rubbing' off on me 'sigh'."

" stop making everything sexual, jeez,"

"but you get to curse so I should be able to do my thing" Maybe you should do it less around me. And I know you love it because you love m-

"Oh hey look the next town hehe," I hope I was being subtle, I really don't like all that luv talk

I start to get there when I see something, a box with a Pokémon inside… it looked frail af. I was shooketh.*dabs*

"YO Sunnygo? Could you scan this Pokémon?"

"Uhhhh sure luv"

SLAKOTH, THE SLACKER POKEMON( ability: truant)

"Oh hey there's a note. This pokemon ability makes it useless to me, please take it off my hands."

"What are we gonna do with it luv?"

"I dunno maybe we could, eat it!"

"What- no the fu- LUV, DON'T MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT, but for real what are we gonna do, I can't take it, i'm a surfer, I can only used water pokemon…"

"But Sentret isn't even a … whatever, well I guess I can take it. More firepower might be good for us, but I don't have a pokeball on me -_-, i'll just pick you up an- pftfjfhiufhiweslf"

Lilnigga just latched onto my face!

"Aww I think she likes you luv, 'giggle',"

Slaaaa-laaa

Is this thing SINGING NOW?!"


	14. daily dont care

Even after that we kept going until finally reaching the next town in our way. Kiwi starting barking so goddamn loud out of nowhere at what looked like some random guy. kinda looked like me, and smelled like me, and had a picture with me in it in the wallet that I stole from him when he wasn't looking.

Sunnygo made me give it back though.

I didn't get why but Sunnygo didn't want me stealing like I used to for mom even though I think I am pretty good at it. I bet I could steal from anyone. Speaking of anyone does Sunnygo have anyone? Like a family or something… speaking of family I still wonder where my dad is after all these years.. .

Anyways we stopped at this pokemon center and kept going at it all night. And by that I mean the pokemon that was STILL LATCHED ONTO MY FUCKIN FACE wouldnt let go of me at any moment. Even when Sunnygo leapt onto me for what I guessed was my now daily good night kiss it didn't budge.

And amazing to me I didn't die when every living thing in the room we were staying in decided to pounce me in my sleep. I mean it felt nice for like two minutes. Then I just wanted to die for the rest of the night.

Happily though, we woke up the next morning, and this time, like the true gentleman I truly am…

*deep breath*

I used some of the money I stole to pay for our pokemons breakfast while also not having enough money to pay for both me and Sunnygos meals so I just seductively tricked her into sharing a single plate with me while also using her thick legs as a pillow since I didn't get enough sleep last night but I know she was okay with it cuz when I woke up she was petting me and honestly I thought she was fucking adorable and felt bad for the way I treated her-

*gasp*

*another breath*

And also I can't tell whether or not I should stay with Sunnygo I mean I made a promise but I'm really conflicted-

*gasp*

Actually wait why am I gasping this is my inner monologue i don't even.


	15. Yadda yadda

Anyways when I came back from the nap I grabbed Sunnygos hand ready to take on the day.

Until I saw her.

The most beautiful, sexy thing to ever lay my eyes upon.

The pop tart ad girl. Resting on the tv screen preparing to mass murder a bunch of pastry people for her own unending gluttony. Jesus fuck I love pop tarts. I wish I was sponsored my pop tArts.

Okay so now that horrible joke is over we can get back to reality. We were leaving the center to get to the next area while chatted along the way. I told her about my many weaknesses. Like my fear of fallin and my fear of spiders. And she told me about how that accident back in Johto for forced her to get her leg amputated .

Interesting stuff.

"No brick," she sighed. " I don't have super powers. I wasn't rebuilt harder better faster or stronger! I mean by like… during the incident back at you know where, my leg was broken badly, and I had to get it amputated so…"

She lifted her right leg, and just under the cloth I could make out the outline of a metal looking pole thingy.

"YouR a ROboT?!" I screamed.

"What? No you big ol' dummy we just had this conversation! It's a prosthetic! And before you ask, yes technically I'm a cyborg."

Then out of nowhere the pokemon that I was carrying started flipping out and scratching my face for no reason.

And after few hours of kiwi biting and me dealing with that slakoth scratching me I ditched the pokemon latched onto my face on some tree. Then we were finally so close to getting through the forest before rustboro that I can't remember the name of right now. So I asked sunnygo.

"Hey Sunny?"

"hm?"

"Hey Sunnygo!"

"I said what luv? Owo"

"What's the name of the forest were going in?"

"Oh umm..-w-"

"I thinks its pinwheel… wait no that's in Johto…. I think?"

"Maybe it was viridian forest? Wait no that's in kanto luv.."

"You don't remember the name?"

"Well luv I didn't think it mattered."

"Makes sense I guess. Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they have pop tarts in rustberry?"

"Its rustboro luv."

"Huh?"

"You said rustberry, but it's rustboro."

"Oh.. Oh hey look at that were here in that town we were trying to get to."

"Oh wow I didn't actually think we'd make it. *u*"

"What"

"Well luv I mean we are just kids. I kinda expected us to die.;D"

"WHAT"

"I MEAN ONLY DIE A LITTLE. Non like a lot of death but just like, a small mini death luv."

"Whyyyyy" I wined.

"And besides, We're gonna be spending a while at my place anyways! So why does it matter?"

"But Sunny what are you talking about- oh hey look we're here." I moaned just as we made it out.

Before I could respond she started shaking in excitement out of fucking nowhere and. Screamed at me.

"OH MY GOD MY STASH,"

" What? What stash, and why are you screaming-"

WE NEED TO GET TO MY PLACE.

she swiftly grabbed me and dragged me to an apartment building that seemed pretty run down.

Oh you meant your house..


	16. family matterz

She clasped my hand while horizontally cuddling me and letting kiwi chase around Sentret as we all huddled into the elevator. When the elevator door finally opened I was greeted by a swarm of Sunnygo's family members ranging from sisters to brothers to parents and aunts and cousins and other freeloaders. Her mom, who I actually remembered existed, was happy to greet me in her weird, quiet nature.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS APARTMENT,"

"Wow after all these years you still remember me. I thought you'd forgotten me!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed throwing a pop tart box in my direction.

" And you still have an amazing throw!" I yelled while Sunnygo yanked me to her room with our pokemon and one of Sunnygo's brothers following us.

"Well that lasted long." I mumbled after sunnygo violently threw me on to he bed.

"Wow," said the little kid. "I cant believe your still not in jail after what you did mister. It's as if the law system is progressively getting worse as not even a child like you is still on the run. Completely disgusting."

"Yup," I said. "Well it took a lot of running. But hey! It's not like I was the one that created the earthquake." I jokingly said. "If they didn't want stuff blowing up they shouldn't have built the rocket launcher."

I looked over to Sunnygo as she yelled at her brother to leave the room.

Then when he did, Out of nowhere she ripped off her clothes (except for her underwear) donkey Kong style and yelled " I AM WO-MAN and you are my hubby" and SHOVING me onto her bed, grabbing a drawer and dumping all the snacks, candy, chips and other food in it on top of me, and jumping into bed while going wild on all the food in the room.

I looked over as Sentret was lol-ing in the corner as kiwi slept.

"So this is what you do in your free time."


	17. the chase scene

So after that whole thing Sunny calmed down. And we both cleaned up getting to bed after showering. Not together though, even if she begged while simultaneously stripping down from her training bra. I closed my eyes by the way. I had to lock the bathroom door. Because of that.

I fell asleep that night wrapped with a hungry almost naked Sunnygo, dreaming about what life had been like if I had never pressed the red button that caused that underground bomb thingy to explode.

I guess I was starting to enjoy this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing. And sunnygo was pretty fun. And I'm starting to get the hang of pokemon stuff.

Later that night, still wrapped in Sunnygos body as she lay passed out from her eating frenzy, I got up to go take a wiz, making sure not to wake up the adorable nutcase, who does infanct snore. Afterwards I saw some of Sunnygos family, who were sitting on the couch watching tv, and apparently Her mom had gone out to do some shopping as they said. But I knew better. I'm stupid, but not THAT stupid. Her mom hates my guts.

I ran back into the room and shoved as much candy and food into my bag as possible. Grabbing kiwi and putting her in her ball, I paused. I was almost out the door of her room, but I heard a snore.

"Luv…"

I stopped.

"God dammit." I mumbled. This may be a stupid joke fic, but I told her I'd stick with her...

I quietly tiptoed over and gently patted against sunny's glob of green hair.

"Hey, get up!"

"Good morning luv -x-"

I sighed. "Sunny, I think we should leave,!

"But luv;-;"

"I just know that your mom is doing right now! And I'm supposed to be in jail!"

Sunnygo looked sad for a bit.

"But what about me luv! Why don't you want to come with me and find a place to live together?"

"I could do that, but we still have to leave!"

"Really… you'd do that with a crazy like me?"

"Why not! Not like this story has anywhere else to for me to go."

After rushing to get dressed and also filling her bag with important stuff and a bunch of food she didn't eat, we bolted out the room just in time! I could hear the footsteps of the officer jenny's roaring through the walls.

"Luv! The clones are coming! This way" Sunnygo screamed. She then yanked her prosthetic leg clean off and used it as a fucking sword and she fought of the grown women like a psychopath.

But soon we were at a dead end!

"Beryl emerald vixen, give it up! We have you and your accomplice surrounded! There is nothing that you can do that we won't know that you'll do because we know that you know that we know all your dirty tricks,"

"Nothing that you won't expect huh," I question. I had an idea!

"WHAT IS THIS THE SPANISH INQUISITION?"

"No ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" THE 3 MEN SCREAMED AS THEY BROKE DOWN THE NEAREST DOOR, DISTRACTING EVERYONE GIVING ME A CHANCE TO YANK THE THICC GODDESS SUNNYGO AND MY MYSELF DOWN THE HALL. THROWING SUNNY'S LEG AT A WALL, OPENING A DOOR, AND DASHING DOWN THE NEAREST TRASH SHOOT!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

we flew down the shoot as I could hear the screams of Sunnygos mother from the top of the building. We soon flew out into a dumpster late into the night. Quickly dashing off so nobody would see us.

"Oh wait luv! I almost forgot something," Said Sunnygo. "Just wait here while I go back up,"

"But wait they called you my accomplice!" I yelled.

"Don't worry luv, i'll be fine. It's not like I don't have a key. And I watch a lot of Naruto so I know I'm sneaky!"

"NARUTO IS FOR NORMIES!"

"DONT JUDGE ME LUV!"

"And what am I supposed to to while you go up?"

"Stick with the reader."

"What?"

"What?"

Well anyways as I waited I decided to sing the doom song since funni referenced are a lot better than actual comedy and good writing. Or something. Luckily I didn't have to sit bored since Sunnygos nice mom basically threw an entIRE BOX OF POP TARTS AT ME YEEHAW.

Whenever I took a bite out of a strawberry God pastry I thought to myself about the current events going on in my life. All the running and hiding. I'm pretty GODDAMN sick of it. And even though something deep inside says it's wrong… I actually want to stay with Sunny. I sighed, at least I'm not with any moms anymore.


	18. Back on track

About an hour later Sunny came back, holding a case full of the same green lipstick she's been wearing this whole time, some clean underwear. Also a massive backpack filled with chips and goods and what looked to be a tent and other trainer stuff, even a fishing rod! And it looked like she has changed out of her pajamas, basically a huge shirt and some underwear) into a new-ish outfit less of an eyesore than the last outfit. This outfit was more or less a huge blue #1 dad shirt, that looked like she showed it herself. With her usual bathing suit underneath. And her leg was back on her leg. covered up the boots she wore that actually made her look like a kid…

"Well you look comfortable!" I sighed.

"Yeah luv, and this shirt even has pockets!" She screamed in joy.

She rushed over and happily jumped onto me and pressed her lips onto mine. And pecking my face all over before squeezing the hell out of me in delight.

I moaned while wiping the slobber off my face wondering how her technique got even worse than before.

"Well why the heck are you so happy,"

"Well I'm just happy I'll get to spend even more time with my luv! I'll still find ways to get close to you! I love my luv and I'm can't wait to go on an adventure with you,"

"Teehee," I laughed. adult me looking back on moments like this is definitely gonna be horrifying for him.

I wrapped my hand in hers and laughed as we frolicked away from the scene. And I know I wouldn't usually do that, but the power of holding hands was very compelling.

And second of all I had nothing to be sad about. We kept this up all the way to route 16. Where we stopped to rest under a tree since Sunnygo wanted to fondle my elbows for some reason.

And in while watching it a small pokemon, some bug thing waddled over to me and sat on my lap. Looked really tired too. And hungry.

So I split a pop tart with it. And gave the other half to Sentret. Since he looked a little hungry. Then I let out kiwi and gave her a full one, so she would stop biting me.

"Aww luv, your So sweet uwu,"

"Well ur even sweater oowoo!" I said.

I notice sunny take out that old camera and take a picture again. Before stuffing it back in her bag and taking out something else.

"Well luv, I almost forgot! I got a gift for you." She said, her soft green hair gaining a red hot overtone from the rising sun.

Then She opened her bag

This it what she went back for?


	19. Peace and pallet

She leaned in. "Here luv, I've been wanting to give this to you but I didn't know you wouldn't want to… well anyways I just wanted you to be safe a-and I'm just really wanting to be you parter. So,"

I grabbed the thing, it was another gift box. Another one of these huh. I thought.

Wait did I need to say I thought that? Well you can hear my thoughts… Nevermind.

The box was mostly green, like her hair. It was a nice color. It looked like she painted it herself. The box had no lid though, it was just a normal cardboard box painted green.

I opened the box. Happy, since this time i didn't have to have the smell of a rotten, gross berry and this box had that special thin wrapping paper inside.

"Oh luv, I've been waiting so long to do this. And I remembered how you didn't like gyms because of you-know-who but I still want this for us,"

First only two pokeballs and second, a pokedex just like hers except it had a thing taped to it. A trainer card to be precise. Even though I can't really use one. But I looked closer, and yes I can read. Not very well but I know the basics.

The trainer card had my nickname of it. Berry is all it said. Which mean I could use it legally. I could buy stuff now!

I sat for a second unnerved. I don't usually get gifts like this. Or at all really. Was her family still loaded after all this time?!

"I know it's not much love, I had to use my own money so my family wouldn't know but,"

I cut her off right there and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek which, even though i knew the consequences she deserved it this time.

Stuff like this doesn't come cheap.

"Thank you, sunny,"

She fluttered a bit for the rest of the sunrise while i played with the Pokedex settings. I even scanned and caught bug pokemon. Apart from kiwi, the pokedex told me some cool info. On the bug pokemon, which was a nincada, i have nicknamed Nalley. She and kiwi both got fed breakfast using some of the berries hanging around.

"So Sunnygo," I yanded

"Yeah luv," she looked at me immediately. We hadn't really spoke for most of the time so I guessed she wanted to.

"What were you gonna do next,"

"Challenge the gyms, but since I found you again I just wanna be with you,"

"Is that it,"

"Well...yeah silly what else,"

What if you kept going on your journey," I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean,"

"I mean i stay by your side helping you on the way like a cuck but for pokemon," I laughed "I mean as your **boyfriend** i think the best thing I could do is make you happy. _Luv,"_

I started laughing. And patted her shoulder.

"I wanna stick with you sunny,"

We stayed close together I could feel she was getting cuddly. So I opened up my bag and grabbed a pop tart.

"Hey Sunnygo, take this," I said, handing over the pastry. And also. Myself for good measure.

I sprawled out on her lap. And booped her snoot. She kissed me on the lips again but it was more of a peck plus it tasted like s'more pop tarts. I reached out my arms and pat Sunnygo on the shoulder. Today was gonna be a great day


	20. Underage idiotic trainer children

Today can suck my underage dick.

"First of all, bitch, who said you could fucking set me in fire today!" I yelled.

"Berry, I sorta think your setting a bad example for our pokemon," whimpered Sunny.

"But who the hell gave the **sun** the right to make it so goddamn hot! And for Frick's bsake nalley you not sit on me like that!" I said to nincada while she clawed her way around my shirt, I'm not a tree!"

We had only left the house a bit ago and I already want to die. For What seemed like forever I forgot how this weather worked. Second of all, I'm started to regret catching nalley because of how she constantly sits on me, and I can't even ball her because she's too fast. I really hope nothing else bad happens today.

Then I tripped. So I grabbed Sunnygo, and she tripped. We landed face first into a Bush. Then sunnygo helped me up. But that's not the issue here. the Second I realised, I was following Sunnygo. She just took the lead! and that might not seen bad until realise that I've been leading the way this whole time.

I'm not mad at her for being the leader though. The problem was she kept taking weird shortcuts and trying to pull me behind trees and bushes. The least angering part was when she held my hand the entire time.

"Sunnygo?" I said with a disgruntled groan.

"Yeah luv? What's wrong,"

"Where are we trying to go anyways!"

"Oh luv, I'm trying to get to slateport! And this map is gonna help is get there!" She said shaking an old looking map in my face.

"Isn't that one of those treasure maps you get at fast food places and cereal boxes,"

"Yup, and they be never failed me yet!"

"Ok well, I think we really need to rethink this…"

"Well I think the perv and his shorstack girlfriend should get out of my GOSH DANG WAY!"

We heard a yell from behind us and turned.

"Get out of the way before I KICK YOUR SORRY BUTTS in to OBLIVIAN!"

And a hello to you too Sapphire! What's up your ass?

"You watch your mouth pervert! I only came up here for the cave," she said pointing at the cave entrance.

Looks like sunny was right.

"No wayyyyy! That's why we're here too!" I jokingly said.

"Yeah!" She grinned "i just got back from Brawley's gym just a short ocean away! And guess who has two badges!"

At this moment I remembered that Sunny only had one badge.

"So why are you bothering us?" I angrily asked.

"Well since you're STILL in my way, I think I want a rematch!"

"Well… you did lose last time, but I think I might give you a second-" I was cut off. Sapphire had gut punched me right in the belly button.

"Shutup perv! I'm starting to think you dont respect me all that much. Which os why I want to fight both of you… AT ONCE!"

( DUN DUN DUN)

"Impozsiblè!? What- how even does that work." sure sunnygo screamed helping me up.

"What? You haven't been in a double battle before?" Sapphire asked.

"No, no I just moved into this generation this is a new thing to me." sunny said.

"Well to bad! I'm gonna fight you two for the experience.

"wE WILL NOT!" ive been wanting to take you down a notch since we first met! Im going for you alone luv!" sunny screamed

"Are you seriously doing this yah little puke, I've been training with Brawley for a whole two days now!"

"Bring it on luv! Sentret! Come on out!"

I'm standing in the background taking this in as sentret pops out of his ball and glides down from the heavens!

"I thought you were a surfer? Is a normal type all you have!? Sapphire questions.

"Actually, yeah, and this normal type is a level 29 , and since normal types are versatile I dont think you'll be very prepared for my water moves this."

"SEn SEN SENTRET!"

Sapphire paused, and looked at her pokeball.

"Well I was gonna send out torchic, but well, thanks to your little water warning I think I'm gonna win with my other teammate!"

"She grabbed a ball from her belt, and honestly I had no idea what to expect next...


	21. Skipjump hiatus

Dear readers,

Congrats on making it this far! As for now this version (v2) of the fanfic is at an end. But I will be rewriting this entire story in a new and drastically different way that makes sense of the plot and the way the characters communicate. But I will be continuing the basic story and keeping the plot the same. Thank you in advanced! Still find critisism to be helpful even for this fic!

-guzz73


End file.
